Enchanted Love
by Royal Dragoness7
Summary: Will these enchanted lovers forgive the past and learn to love?


**_Enchanted_** **_love_**

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own the teen titans

Raven's POV

I rolled over again in bed, my dreams just wouldn't go away, they were about my father and his destruction to this planet , I keep telling myself my fear is stupid. That we already beat him, but I just get the feeling he'll try and come back and that's what really scares me. I turned towards my window for a distraction when the alarm went off. I was almost thankful for this villain to give me something to do. Almost, but not quite. I got out of bed and went downstairs where robin and cyborg were already waiting. Then we headed down town. We arrived at the scene where a figure was mindlessly looking over a gathered crowd as if he was looking for someone. I noticed his robes were azarathian. then I got a good look at his face and he did at mine, he smiled and in an ancient language. He greeted," ah, my sister. I've missed you." I hugged him and the other titans just stared at me like I'd lost my mind. I turned to them," this is my brother Falcon." he removed his hood and they spotted his blue hair and violet eyes. Robin stepped up," I'm robin. These are beast boy, cyborg, and star fire." Falcon gave me a confused look," Rachel, what language is this?" I smiled," American English." he cleared his throat and transferred languages," hello I'm Falcon, ravens twin brother, I wish I could've met you all sooner or in better circumstances. Oh and Raven we need to talk."

Ravens room, titans tower

I sat on my bed next to falcon, he frowned,"Rae, there is a new prophecy."

I frowned."I'd expected as much. He will be back, stronger than ever, ready to kill me first chance he gets." he nodded, " I hope you and I will be enough to stop him." I sighed," I doubt it, well I'm gonna head off to bed. Robin should have your room ready." he kisses my head and said " i love you Rae." I smiled and after he left I sighed I knew falcon. And I'd never be enough to stop trigon. Then I got a random thought. I really missed malchior, he may have been a stupid, self centered lizard,That broke my heart, but I loved him. And he was a wizard. if he taught. Me more magic...no. No no! Stupid , that'll have to be our last resort Since I fell for malchior once and didn't want to do it again.

One week later.

We got one alarm this week I expected any thing, well any thing except my best friend. I was so happy to see him till I met his golden eyes, I frowned," sparrow?" golden energy suddenly encased me and I was thrown into a wall. My brother and friends tried to fight him, but his magic was to strong. I blacked out and when I woke. Falcon and my friends were gone. I yelled at him," we were friends!" he smiled." things change," I promised, " you won't win, you won't get away with this!" I transported myself to the tower, I flung myself onto my bed. Tears stung my eyes, I knew I wouldn't be able to last long on my own. What no one knew about me is I actually hated being alone.

A few days later

My eyes were puffy and my chest hurt, my brother and friends were in danger. I knew that moment what to do. I'd force Malchior to teach me. If I did that I might have just enough power to save my friends. So I opened my closet and pulled out the chest which held a book I hadn't seen in a while. I took a deep breath and promised myself I wouldn't brake down. I'd just act like the other titans were in the living room. Hopefully I'd be able to control myself. I opened the chest, then I sat there holding the book. I sighed and almost started to cry again, but when a musical voice asked," are you going to open the book, or do have to talk threw the cover?" I smiled. I'd actually missed him, I opened the book and placed a fake scowl on my face. He sighed,"much better." he seemed to take in his surroundings and said," to what do I owe this surprise raven?" I felt a tear drip from my eye, no no no, I'd promised myself I wouldn't brake down. I caught the tear and coughed," I... Ah wanted to learn more magic." he stayed silent for a few moments and asked," and why is that, I was under the impression you didn't use 'dark' magic." I groaned." no reason, just... Ah for knowledge." he groaned, " raven... I'm sorry for betraying you, I've never regretted anything more in my life and if what you want is for me to forever be trapped in this prison. I'll take it gladly if you'll forgive me." I smiled and yawned. I didn't know why, but I felt I could trust him. So I sighed," I'll let you come out in your paper form." I moved to my dresser and pulled off every thing I'd need. Then I did the spell, there he was, well. Mostly, I grinned, then said,"okay, let's get started." three hours later I was so tired I almost fell over. Malchior noticed and said," your tired. Sleep now love, by the way. Where are your... Ah friends?"

I froze." they ah- aren't here." I laid down and rolled away from him. Then I fell asleep.

Malchior's POV

As I looked into the violet eyes of the girl that I thought I'd never see again. I saw so much pain, I knew some of it. I'd caused, but there was more. More I couldn't have caused, and yet I wonder. Who did, whoever it was I wanted to rip them apart. While she slept, she cried. Id never seen her cry, it hurt so much to see it. It made me wonder though, why was she upset? I sighed, I promised myself I'd find out in the morning.

Ravens POV

I was having a strange, yet terrible dream. I was on a dragon, not just any dragon. Malchior, we were running from something. I felt my own fear, and his, suddenly we fell from the sky. I fell a little ways away from him, I saw myself run to him. He grunted, telling me he was alive. I glanced around me and saw every thing destroyed. Fire surrounded us and my father stood above us laughing. Then I noticed my brother behind me, I turned and was very surprised that he stabbed me and whispered in my ear," it's your fault raven." and behind him I saw crosses, they had my friends names on them. I woke up when I heard a real whisper," it's coming raven and you can't stop it." I lurched up to find sparrow leaning over me. I used my magic To shove him into a wall. Malchior burst from the book as a paper man looked around and took in the situation. He stood in front of me as sparrow chuckled," your daddy's coming Rae and he's gonna get through no matter what. Why let your pathetic friends suffer, tic tock raven its almost time." sparrow vanished, I fell to my knees and malchior's paper form bent down in front of me. Then he sighed," I knew there was more to this. Who is that guy raven and what's going on?" I told him about the first time my father came to our world. Even that we'd almost been defeated. Then I told him about sparrow and how he'd betrayed I finished, i sighed," I don't know what to do." I started crying, malchior hushed me and said," release me, I'll help you love ," I shook my head sadly," you might betray me..." he made me look at his face." raven, I've changed, I'll never betray you again I love you more than my own life." I smiled and knew I didn't have any thing to lose. I did it, I released malchior . After a bright flash of light there stood not a dark dragon, but a black haired wizard with piercing red eyes. As soon as I relaxed. I jumped on him and hugged him to my chest. I kissed him deeply and begged him to hold me. He did and we fell asleep. His mind seemed peaceful, but mine was far from it. I'd made a very clear decision after releasing him. I knew he be angry, but in truth. It was better this way.

I woke from my nightmare filled dreams an hour later and snuck out of bed, I went to my dresser and pulled out what I needed. Then I left the room without waking my lover. I went to the roof, rain was pouring down. I stood there getting soaked , I took my last glimpse of the moon. Then I pulled out the dagger is had for many years. It was made to kill me, it's material was poison to me. It wouldn't heal unless forced, or you had the cure. The cure was in one of my drawers, but I defiantly didn't plan on using it. I knew if I died I'd have to live with my father in hell for all eternity, but at least my friends wouldn't suffer. I started cutting my wrists , it burned so badly I had to choke back my screams. Then I put both hands on its hilt, evened it with my stomach and plunged it deep within me. In the pain of it, I couldn't hold back my scream.

Malchiors POV

I woke to a scream, it sounded familiar. Like raven . I shot out of the bed and glanced around, she was gone I used my magic to track her. She was on the roof, I teleported to her side. She was laying on her back with a knife in her stomach. I thought someone had tried to kill her, but I saw her wrists and her hands were on the knife, I pulled it out and placed her in my Lap, then I moaned," raven, why did you do this! Why!" she gasped and sputtered out," it's b- better this ... Way, trust me Mal-chior ." I started to cry, my tears mixed with the rain and blood. Then I thought of a healing spell," markta- Omar." I chanted it, but nothing happened . I saw an ingraving in the blade. It was made to kill demons, which meant it was probably poisoned. I knew she wouldn't willingly tell me where the cure is so i picked up the dagger and pointed it at my heart. That got her attention. Then i whispered," i cant live without you." She gasped."no!" I groaned," then tell me how to save you."

Ravens POV

I told him how to save me and after i was healed I rested against his chest on my bed. I leaned up," Malchior. How do you feel about me?" he laughed," my dear sweet raven, I love you more than freedom, more than life. Every thing, your my sun and moon. Radiant, beautiful, and selfless." I pulled down his scarf and started kissing him fiercely. Then he unzipped my leotard and removed my cape . I tore off his armor and we shared our glorious love.

The next morning

I knew we weren't ready, well at least I wasn't. I had to admit even though I was scared, I was glad to have my dragon by my side my fear was calmed by his presence. I leaned into his chest after i dressed. He didn't have a shirt on yet, so I stroked his bare chest. He kissed me. I moved so that I was in front of him and he turned me away from him. His arms went around me and he put his head on my shoulder. " are you alright. Love?" I sighed, " malchior. If we fail and I lose my self. You know what you'd have to do-" ," no!" he growled: I kissed his skin,"I know you don't want to but-" he suddenly kissed me with a fiery passion," never" he muttered thickly against my lips. I used telepathic speaking to assure," when the time comes. If you truly love me. You'll kill me." He just stayed silent. I kissed him, then I walked to the window. I heard a scuffle and he came to my side with a shirt and armor on, then we held hands and teleported down town where destruction was emanate.

We arrived down town where sparrow and hawk waited. Sparrow charged at malchior and before he responded, I kissed him and faced my own challenge. My brother smiled..."hmm. A dragon, how creative rachel. Ha! Well sister , what is your decision? Shall you go easily... You realize we'll release your friends, and this dragon... We will allow him to live..." I froze. Malchior and my friends were every thing to me, I smiled, but knew he was just lying. I threw things encased with my magic at him, we fought long and hard, but finally I used telepathy to call malchior ' we should fight together' a black dragon dropped in front of me and I got on. We flew high in the air, as we watched hawk and sparrow talking. I knew something was up when sparrow left and a shadowy beast appeared and was my brother's mount. It was very strong and had an upper hand over malchior. Soon it clasped it's monstrous mouth around Malchior's neck. His dragon form cried out in pain, and roared in agony. He tried to use his tail and hit it in the face but he was exhausted. I stood, ran up his neck,' w-what are y-you doing?' he questioned weakly. I jumped onto the beast. I used a spell to summon a sword and plunged it deep in the beast, it released my lover and he crashed into the ground below, I winced at the sound of the impact. I was about to stab it again, but I was stabbed in the back. I met my brother's eyes and shoved my sword into his creature. Then I fell, I was to weak to fly. I was about to hit a huge fiery area, but a large tail hit me away from it and I landed softer on some sand that was under the ruined concrete. I crawled to my lover and put my bloody hands against his chest. His heart beat was faint, I stroked his head," please get up Malchior. I love you, please.." I was begging, but as I looked at the gaping holes in his neck. Anger boiled up inside me. I turned to face my brother and I did some thing I'd always feared to do, I gave into my demon. My body grew, I got talons and large teeth. I looked down and realized I was a purple dragon, I noticed my brother's smirk,' what are you looking at!' then it turned to disbelief," you were supposed to turn evil!" suddenly he was a bigger gold dragon. ' well my brother, as sparrow said. Things change.'

I looked down into the eerie filmed eyes of my dead brother. I'd killed him, I didn't hold onto that thought, I went to Malchior's side and laid beside him. I started to cry against my Enchanted lover.

I hope you enjoyed the story plz review, I'll be writing more stories very soon!


End file.
